


I will follow you to the World's End

by babygroot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Original Character(s), Pirates
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygroot/pseuds/babygroot
Summary: Write this as a tribute to my good friend.
Relationships: Jahan/Hillary





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Write this as a tribute to my good friend.

ชื่อของเทพโจรสลัดคนสุดท้ายที่มาถึงคือ ‘ฮิลเลรี่ เอฟ. แองเจลิค’ ผู้ครอบครองเรือ ‘เลกาซี่’ เรือที่สวยงามและว่องไวที่สุด เทพโจรสลัดเหล่านี้เปรียบเหมือนกับแม่ทัพ เป็นกองกำลังส่วนตัวของ ‘เพียร์ซ เรนโซ’ ราชาโจรสลัดคนปัจจุบัน

จาฮานมองหญิงสาวที่เพิ่งก้าวลงมาจากเรือที่เขาคุ้นเคย ท่าทางทรงอำนาจและมาดผู้นำของนางทำให้ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าหญิงสาวผู้นี้คือกัปตันฮิลเลรี่เป็นแน่ นางดูยังเยาว์วัย มีเส้นผมยาวหยักศกสีไอซ์บลอนด์เหลือบฟ้ายาวเคลียเอวบาง ขนตาหนาเป็นแพสีอ่อนล้อมกรอบดวงตาคู่คมสีน้ำเงินที่เปล่งประกายราวกับแซฟไฟร์เลอค่า ทำให้ใบหน้างดงามหมดจดราวกับนางฟ้าดูดุดันเข้มแข็งและน่าเกรงขามสมกับตำแหน่งผู้นำ

“จาฮาน ตัวแทนของเพียร์ซ เรนโซ” เขาเอ่ยแนะนำตัวหลังจากที่พบกับกัปตันเรือสาวคนนี้เป็นครั้งแรก เครื่องแต่งกายของหญิงสาวรัดกุมแต่ก็แปลกตาไปพร้อมกัน มันมีลักษณะคล้ายเสื้อคลุมที่ต้องพับป้ายกันและมีผ้าแถบขนาดใหญ่พาดทับบริเวรเอวและเชือกนั่นก็ผูกคาดดาบยาวเอาไว้ถึงสองเล่ม นางสวมใส่สนับมือยาวหายเข้าไปในแขนเสื้อคลุมตัวยาวที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นวัสดุเดียวกันกับที่ใช้ทำรองเท้าบูทสูงเหนือเข่าของนาง แม้การแต่งตัวจะดูประหลาดไปบ้าง แต่จาฮานปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเครื่องประดับและเสื้อคลุมแขนยาวสีฟ้าทรงนี้มันไม่เข้ากับหญิงสาวน่าเกรงขามตรงหน้า

หน้าที่วันนี้ของจาฮานคือการมารับสี่เทพโจรสลัดเพื่อไปประชุมครั้งสำคัญกับราชาโจรสลัดที่แม้แต่ผู้ติดตามของเทพโจรสลัดหรือรองกัปตันก็ยังถูกสั่งห้าม

“ข้าฮิลเลรี่ กัปตันแห่งเลกาซี่” หญิงสาวตอบกลับ เสียงของนางแหบห้าวกว่าผู้หญิงทั่วไป ขณะเดียวกันมันก็ฟังรื่นหูราวกับเสียงดนตรี

พวกเขาจับมือกันสั้น ๆ เสียงกรุ๊งกริ๊งดังมาจากสร้อยข้อมือที่นางสวมกระทบกัน และจาฮานก็เบี่ยงตัวให้หญิงสาวขึ้นรถม้าคันสุดท้ายที่เตรียมเอาไว้

_กึก.._ ศอกจากเมริด้า หญิงสาวผมหยักศกผู้เป็นคนขับรถม้าข้างกายจาฮานทำให้ดวงตาเรียบเฉยสีอเมทิสต์ของเขาเหลือบมองหล่อนเล็กน้อย คิ้วเข้มเลิกขึ้นเชิงถามว่ามีอะไร และท่าทางที่เปลี่ยนไปของคนสองคนนี้ก็ไม่หลุดรอดสายตาระมัดระวังกัปตันสาวเช่นกัน ฮิลเลรี่ชะงักเท้าที่กำลังจะก้าวขึ้นรถม้า หันมามองตัวแทนของราชาโจรสลัดทั้งสองคน

“มีอะไร เมริด้า?” จาฮานกล่าวเสียงทุ้มต่ำ แม้ใบหน้าจะเรียบเฉยแต่เขากำลังสงสัยว่าอีกฝ่ายจะศอกทำเพื่อ ขณะเดียวกันเมื่อเมริด้าเห็นท่าทางโง่เง่าไม่รู้ ‘ห่า’ อะไรเกี่ยวกับธรรมเนียมปฏิบัติทั้งสิ้นของจาฮาน หญิงสาวก็อยากจะเอาหัวโขกรถม้าให้ตาย

“จาฮาน เพื่อแสดงความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษออกไปเจ้าควรจะ _ช่วย_ สตรีขึ้นรถม้า” เมริด้าเอ่ยเสียงลอดไรฟัน

จาฮานเลิกคิ้วอีกครั้ง เขาหันกลับไปมองกัปตันสาวผมยาว

“กัปตันฮิลเลรี่ ท่านต้องการให้ข้าแสดงความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษและช่วยเหลือท่านขึ้นรถม้าหรือไม่?”

หญิงสาวคนขับรถม้าแทบจะสะดุดล้มหน้าคว่ำ นางหันขวับมองร่างสูงใหญ่ที่ไม่มีคอมมอนเซนส์เรื่องพวกนี้เลยสักนิด ดวงตาเบิกกว้างคล้ายไม่อยากเชื่อสิ่งที่ได้ยิน และยิ่งบวกกับคำตอบที่ออกมาจากริมฝีปากจิ้มลิ้มของกัปตันสาว เมริด้ายิ่งอยากเดินไปริมผาและกระโดดน้ำตายตรงนั้น

“ไม่ ข้าไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือ”

แน่นอน... แน่นอนกัปตันสาวไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือ ทีนี้นอกจากไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือแล้ว นางจะเผลอคิดหรือเปล่าว่าจาฮานเผลอดูถูกสตรีออกไป?

เมริด้าแอบเหล่มอง แต่ท่าทางไม่ยี่หระของกัปตันฮิลเลรี่และแขนบอบบางที่ยื่นมือขึ้นไปจับรถม้าก่อนจะเหวี่ยงตัวเองขึ้นบนรถม้าทำให้หญิงสาวคล้ายบรรลุธรรมบางอย่าง

จาฮานและกัปตันเรือโจรสลัดคนนี้เป็นคนประเภทเดียวกัน พวกไม่สนโลกและอ่านบรรยากาศรอบตัวไม่ออก!

“จาฮาน ทีหลังหากเจ้าอยากจะยื่นมือเข้าไปช่วยเหลือหญิงสาวเจ้าก็ควรทำเลย ไม่จำเป็นต้องเอ่ยถามแบบครั้งนี้”

ได้ทีเมริด้าก็สั่งสอน นอกจากหญิงสาวจะเป็นคนรับใช้ในปราสาทและเป็นหัวหน้าคนดูแลม้าแล้ว ตำแหน่งพิเศษที่หล่อนได้เพิ่มเติมมาจากราชาโจรสลัดองค์ก่อนคือการเป็น ‘พี่เลี้ยง’ ให้กับจาฮาน เด็กหนุ่มตัวสูงใหญ่แปลกประหลาดที่ว่ากันว่าเขาโตมากับสัตว์ทะเล (ความทึ่มของจาฮานทำให้คำเปรียบเปรยนี่ไม่เกินจริงแม้แต่น้อย) เพื่อให้เข้าใจธรรมเนียมปฏิบัติของมนุษย์และเข้าสังคมได้

“รอบก่อนข้าทำอย่างนั้น หญิงสาวคนนั้นกลับบอกว่าข้าเสือก” จาฮานตอบกลับเรียบ ๆ “ทั้งที่นางถูกฝ่ายชายฉุดกระชากลากถูออกไปจากร้านเหล้าแท้ ๆ” จนถึงตอนนี้จาฮานก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาทำผิดอะไร

“ปัดโถ่! นั่นเพราะนางกับชายคนนั้นเป็นสามีภรรยากันต่างหาก และเจ้าก็ต่อยสามีของนางเสียจมูกหักและเลือดกบปาก”

“เขาเป็นคนเริ่มการชกต่อยนั่นก่อน และข้าสาบานว่าข้าทำเขาแค่หมัดเดียว”

“แรงอย่างกับมิโนธอร์อย่างเจ้า หมัดเดียวก็จอดแล้วล่ะสำหรับชาวบ้านอย่างเขาน่ะ” เมริด้าส่ายหน้าปลง “เอาเถอะ! ขึ้นไปบนรถม้าซะ แล้วก็ชวนกัปตันฮิลเลรี่คุยบ้างนางจะได้ไม่เบื่อ ลองใช้สิ่งที่เจ้าเรียนมาจากวิชา ‘เข้าสังคมเบื้องต้น’ ที่ข้าพร่ำสอน” เมริด้าพูดให้มันเกิดจริงไปงั้น แต่นักเรียนของเธอกลับขมวดคิ้วเคร่งเครียดไปเสียแล้ว

“ข้าจะพยายาม” อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเฉยและใบหน้าที่เคร่งเครียดจริงจังจนน่ากลัว ร่างสูงเหยียบขึ้นรถม้าเข้าไปนั่งกับกัปตันฮิลเลรี่ ซึ่งเมริด้าส่งสายตาให้เขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะปิดประตูรถม้าและปีนขึ้นไปนั่งประจำตำแหน่งผู้ขับขี่ก่อนจะสะบัดแส้และรถม้าก็เริ่มเคลื่อนตัว...

เสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดยามรถม้าเคลื่อนตัวและวิ่งบนถนนทำให้พวกเขาตัวโงนเงนเล็กน้อยยามโดยสารมัน จาฮานมองตรงไปข้างหน้า คอของเด็กหนุ่มตั้งตรง ขณะที่หญิงสาวข้างกายกลับนั่งด้วยท่าทางผ่อนคลายกว่า นางเอนหลังพิงรถม้า เท้าแขนขวากับคางตนเองขณะที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มเหม่อมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างยังท่าเรือและทะเลสุดลูกหูลูกตา

“วันนี้อากาศดี”

เมื่อมันไม่มีการตอบรับจากหญิงสาวผมสีไอซ์บลอนด์ จาฮานก็เอ่ยอีกครั้งด้วยโทนเสียงที่เคร่งเครียดและดังมากขึ้น

**“วันนี้อากาศดี”**

นั่นเรียกสติกัปตันฮิลเลรี่ หญิงสาวเบือนหน้ามาทางคนของราชาโจรสลัด อีกฝ่ายมีสีหน้าจริงจังและเคร่งเครียดทั้งที่กำลังพูดเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ เป็นคนที่ชัดเจนดีแท้...

“แต่อีกสักพักพายุจะเข้า” จาฮานเอ่ยต่อ และประโยคนั้นเองก็เรียกความสนใจจากกัปตันฮิลเลรี่ได้ชะงัก

“พายุ?” หญิงสาวเอ่ย “ข้าเห็นแต่แดดจ้า และหากข้าจำไม่ผิดที่เซนทรัลนี่ไม่ฝนมาหลายวัน”

“ท่านไม่เชื่อข้า”

“ข้าเชื่อในสิ่งที่เห็น”

“ท่านจะเชื่อข้าหลังจากเห็นพายุตั้งเค้า”

“คงเป็นเช่นนั้น”

“ตัดสินใจชักช้าบางทีอาจจะไม่ทันการ”

ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมสีไวโอเล็ตเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ไม่เย่อหยิ่ง ไม่ถือดี ไม่มีความรู้สึกใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น เป็นแค่ประโยคที่กล่าวเมื่อพูดถึงความจริงหนึ่งอย่างเท่านั้น ทว่าฮิลเลรี่เพียงแค่โคลงศีรษะ

“ตีตนไปก่อนไข้จะทำให้ผู้คนตื่นตระหนกและก่อเกิดคลื่นความวุ่นวายตามมา” นางนึกถึงความเป็นจริงที่เป็นไปได้ “ข้าเพียงคนเดียวมิอาจรับมือกับฝูงชนที่ตื่นตระหนก ให้ข้าไปฟาดฟันประดาบกับพายุ ข้ายังถนัดเสียมากกว่า”

นั่นทำให้จาฮานขมวดคิ้ว ใบหน้านิ่งขรึมหันมองหญิงสาวที่พูดประโยคท้าทายธรรมชาติออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อหน่าย สายตาของนางยังคงจับจ้องท้องทะเลและถนนหนทางนอกหน้าต่างอยู่อย่างไม่มีจุดสนใจเป็นหลักแหล่ง

“ท่านเป็นผู้หญิงพิลึก”

จาฮานสรุป ฮิลเลรี่มีสีหน้าฉงนเล็กน้อย ใบหน้านางหันกลับมามองผู้พูดคล้ายไม่เชื่อหูว่าตนเพิ่งได้ยินอะไรออกมา

“เมริด้า หญิงสาวที่บังคับรถม้าอยู่น่ะ นางก็เป็นผู้หญิงพิลึก”

**“จาฮาน! เห็นแก่พระแม่แห่งท้องทะเล ข้าได้ยินเจ้านินทาข้า!”**

เสียงแหวดังมาจากด้านนอกแข้งกับเสียงล้อรถม้าบนถนนขรุขระ นางเปิดช่องหน้าต่างเล็ก ๆ ตรงรถม้า โผล่หน้ามาพอให้คนทั้งสองได้เห็น

“ข้าเปล่า” จาฮานโต้ตอบ “พิลึกไม่ใช่คำตำหนิ”

“กัปตันฮิลเลรี่ โปรดอย่าถือสาเด็ก _พิลึก_ อย่างเจ้านี่”

“เมริด้า เจ้าต่อว่าข้า”

“ไหนบอกพิลึกไม่ใช่คำตำหนิ?”

“แต่น้ำเสียงของเจ้าเน้นย้ำตรงคำว่าพิลึก เจ้าต่อว่าข้า”

“อย่างนั้นเจ้าเองก็นินทาข้าเหมือนกัน จาฮาน”

เมริด้าสรุป นางหันกลับมามองถนนอีกครั้งและดึงบังเหียนควบคุมให้รถม้าเลี้ยวไปตามทางโค้งหักศอกที่เธอเข้าโค้งช้ากว่าปกติเพราะมัวแต่หันไปเถียงกับเด็กบื้อในความปกครอง

การตอบโต้กันของเมริด้าและจาฮานตกอยู่ในสายตาเฝ้าสังเกตของกัปตันฮิลเลรี่ นางต้องการรู้ว่าคนของราชาโจรสลัดนั้นเป็นคนประเภทไหน และจากบทสนทนาเมื่อครู่ นางคิดว่าพวกเขาเหล่านี้ก็ ‘น่าสนใจ’ ไม่ต่างจากราชาโจรสลัด ‘เพียร์ซ เรนโซ’ แน่นอนฮิลเลรี่เคยเจอชายผู้นั้นมาแล้ว นั่นเป็นการพบกันครั้งแรกและครั้งเดียว ก่อนเวลาจะล่วงเลยมาเกือบครึ่งปี

ภาพเหตุการณ์นั่นยังฉายชัดอยู่ในความทรงจำ... ราชาโจรสลัดผู้นั้นยิ่งใหญ่และเกรียงไกรยามนำเรือเข้ามาช่วยเหลือกองกำลังโจรสลัดของนางที่ถูกทัพนาวีกวาดต้อนจนแทบจะไม่มีทางรอดที่อ่าวโรลลิ่งส์ เขตแดนรอยต่อระหว่างน่านน้ำของอาณาจักรบอร์ดีเนียกับทะเลกว้างขวางที่ไร้กฎเกณฑ์ เพียร์ซ เรนโซมีแค่เรือสำเภาลำเล็กลำเดียวและลูกเรืออีกเพียงหยิบมือ ทว่าเพียงแค่ชายผู้นั้นปรากฏตัว น้ำทะเลนิ่งสงบก็ดูเหมือนจะปั่นป่วน เมฆดำครึ้มที่ไม่รู้มาจากไหนรวมตัวกันหนาแน่นมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ท้องฟ้ามีแสงสว่างวาบและร้องคำราม น่าเกรงขามยิ่งกว่าเสียงของมังกรทะเล

**_“ท่านนายพล! ข้าเชื่อว่าท่านกำลังรุกล้ำเขตแดนน่านน้ำไร้กฎเกณฑ์นะ หากท่านรักชีวิตและลูกเรือของตนอยู่ ท่านจงแล่นเรือออกไปจากอ่าวโรลสิ่งส์เสีย! นี่เป็นคำเตือนจากข้า ‘เพียร์ซ เรนโซ’ ราชาแห่งโจรสลัด เจ้าของทะเลไร้กฎเกณฑ์แห่งนี้!”_ **

เสียงห้าวองอาจนั่นดังกึกก้องไปทั่ว

**_“ข้าจะนับหนึ่งถึงห้าเพื่อรอคอยคำตกลงของท่าน หาไม่แล้ว ข้าจะจมเรือรบทุกลำของท่านจนมันจมเป็นซากอยู่ใต้ทะเลเพื่อแก้แค้นให้กับชีวิตที่ถูกสังเวยไปเพียงเพราะท่านทำผิด ‘พันธะสัญญาศักดิ์สิทธิ์’ ของเราทันที!”_ **

เพียร์ซนับหนึ่งถึงห้าอย่างเชื่องช้าเพื่อให้ท่านนายพลจากอาณาจักรบอร์ดีเนียได้ขบคิดอย่างมีสติ ทว่าคำตอบที่อีกฝ่ายให้กลับเป็นลูกปืนใหญ่ที่พุ่งตรงเข้ามไปถล่มเรือสำเภาลำเล็กของอีกฝ่ายทันที

_ตู้ม!_

ลูกปืนใหญ่เฉียดเรือสำเภานั่นไปนิดเดียวเท่านั้น

**_“เมื่อกี้แค่เตือนเท่านั้น ข้าน่ะอยู่ในสงครามอ่าวโรลลิ่งส์เมื่อสิบห้าปีก่อน ข้าเห็นกับตาว่าราชาโจรสลัดหน้าตาเป็นอย่างไร ชายผู้นั้นไม่ใช่เด็กปากไม่สิ้นกลิ่นน้ำนมเช่นเจ้า! หากยังปากดีอยู่อีกละก็ คราวนี้ล่ะข้าจะจมเรือเล็กเหมือนมดปลวกของเจ้าเข้าจริง ๆ!”_ **

แม่ทัพเรือตอบโต้อย่างมิได้ยำเกรง และตอนนั้นเองที่กระแสน้ำและท้องฟ้าเริ่มจะปั่นปวนมากยิ่งขึ้น

**_“ท่านจมเรือข้าไม่ได้หรอกท่านนายพล เพราะสัตว์เลี้ยงของข้าต่างหากเล่าที่จะจมเรือของเจ้าก่อน!”_ **

สิ้นเสียงของราชาโจรสลัด ทะเลตรงหน้าก่อกำเนิดเป็นกระแสน้ำวน หนวนปลาหมึกยักษ์ที่คืบคลานขึ้นมาจากท้องทะเลโอบกอดเรือนาวีลำซ้ายสุดด้วยแรงมหาศาลและบีบมันจนแตกเป็นเสี่ยง เสียงร้องอย่างตกใจของพลทหาร และร่างของพวกเขาจะนวนมากที่กระโดดสละเรือจมลงสู่ในน้ำเพื่อว่ายหนีเอาชีวิตรอด

ฮิลเลรี่ไม่เคยเชื่อว่าบนโลกใบนี้จะมีใครสามารถควบคุมสัตว์ร้ายได้มาก่อน เจ้าสิ่งนั้น... หนวดปลาหมึกขนาดยักษ์ที่พุ่งขึ้นมาจากใต้ทะเลจมเรือของกองทัพทีละลำ ๆ อย่างง่ายดายโดยที่ลูกปืนใหญ่ไม่สามารถทำอะไรผิวที่หนาและแข็งแรงของมันได้... มันไม่ใช่มังกร มันใหญ่โตกว่านั้น อันตรายกว่านั้น และน่ากลัวกว่านั้น

มันเป็น ‘ฝันร้าย’ ของนักเดินเรือทุกคน

**_“คราเคนของข้า! ข้ารู้ถึงทหารพวกนี้จะไม่ทำให้เจ้าอิ่มท้องเหมือนมังกรทะเล แต่อย่างน้อยชีวิตโสมมของพวกมันก็ทำให้เจ้าได้เล่นสนุกได้บ้างล่ะนะ วะฮะฮะฮ่า!”_ **

เพียร์ซ เรนโซควบคุมปิศาจร้ายไว้ในอุ้งมือ เพียงไม้นานทัพนาวีก็ราบเป็นหน้ากลอง คราเคนคำรามเสียงดังกึกก้องอีกครั้งก่อนจะจมหายกลับไปในทะเล ผืนน้ำกลับมาสงบ และเมฆครึ้มฝนขมุกขมัวก็ถูกพัดหายไปจนกลายเป็นท้องฟ้าสดใสเช่นเดิม เรือสำเภาลำย่อมค่อย ๆ แล่นเข้ามาจอดเทียบเรือไม้ใกล้ผุพังและไม่สามารถแล่นได้ต่อไปอีกแล้วของฮิลเลรี่

_“กัปตันฮิลเลรี่ เอฟ. แองเจลิค ข้าได้ยินชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของเจ้ามาเนินนานเหลือเกิน ยินดีจริง ๆ ที่ได้พบหน้าอย่างเป็นทางการเสียที”_ ชายร่างสูงในชุดกัปตันโจรสลัดกระโดดขึ้นเรือ น้ำเสียงอีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนไปราวกับเป็นคนละคนที่ข่มขู่ทัพนาวีทำเอาหญิงสาวเกือบจะฉงนและปรับตัวไม่ทัน

_“ยินดีที่ได้พบ ยินดีที่ได้พบ!”_ เสียงนกแก้วบนบ้าล้อประโยคของเจ้าของ เพียร์ซหันมามองนกแก้วนั่นและทำท่าจะขย้ำคอมัน แต่ดูเหมือนนกแก้วจะรู้ดี มันโผปีกบินและหนีบทลงโทษจากเจ้านายไปได้อย่างหวุดหวิด _“เจ้าโง่เพียร์ซ เจ้าโง่เพียร์ซ จับข้าไม่ได้หรอก!”_

นั่นเรียกเสียงหัวเราะครื้นเครงจากลูกเรือทั้งสามคนที่ติดตามราชาโจรสลัดนี้มาด้วยกัน

_“นกเวรเอ๊ย”_ ชายหนุ่มสบถ เขาเท้าเอว มองรอบ ๆ ซากเรือปรักหักพังของกัปตันสาวที่ถูกโจมตีอย่างหนักด้วยปืนใหญ่จากทั่วสารทิศ เสากระโดงเรือหักโค่น มันไม่มีทางที่จะแล่นได้อีกต่อไป ว่ากันตามตรงนางเองก็ยังไม่คิดด้วยซ้ำว่าจะรอดตายไปได้ เสี้ยวหนึ่งของหัวใจรู้ดีว่าหากโดนทัพนาวีไล่ต้อนขนาดนั้น นางจะสู้จนตัวตายและปล่อยให้ร่างของตนจมสู่ก้นทะเลพร้อมกับสหายที่พร้อมจะตายอยู่แล้ว

_“เจ้า... รู้ได้อย่างไรว่าข้าอยู่ที่นี่...?”_

นางแล่นเรือออกมาพร้อมกับกลุ่มโจรสลัดของตน ถูกล่อลวงด้วยข่าวปลอมเกี่ยวกับขุมสมบัติที่อยู่ท้ายอ่าวโรลลิ่งส์ และทันทีที่มาถึงตามตำแหน่งในแผนที่กลับถูกรายล้อมด้วยทัพเรือ เพราะมัวแต่ตื่นเต้นกับสมบัติที่พรรคพวกกำลังจะลงไปงมใต้ทะเล ทำให้ลืมนึกไปว่าเรือของตนนั้นได้เข้าสู่เขตแดนของน่านน้ำอาณาจักรบอร์ดีเนีย เข้าแผนนาวีเจ้าเล่ห์ที่คิดจะกำจัดโจรสลัดเสียแล้ว

_“พวกข้าตามข่าวลือเรื่องสมบัติท้ายอ่าวโรลลิ่งส์มา สหายข้าจับทหารนาวีที่ปลอมตัวเป็นชาวบ้านได้ เจ้านั่นปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวและบอกให้เราแล่นเรือออกมาตามหาพวกเจ้า ถ้าจะขอบคุณ เจ้าต้องขอบคุณความฉลาดของสหายข้า ทั้งที่ปกติเป็นคนทึ่มแท้ ๆ แต่มันกลับระบุตัวทหารนาวีและจับไอ้หนูสกปรกคนนั้นมาเค้นความจริงได้”_ เพียร์ซอธิบายพร้อมกับยักไหล่เล็กน้อย ใบหน้าคมคร้ามของอีกฝ่ายคล้ายไม่ยี่หระ และมุมปากก็แสยะยิ้มไม่แยแส **_“แต่สารภาพตามจริง ข้าไม่คิดหรอกนะว่าจะมาช่วยชีวิตพวกเจ้าได้ทัน เรารู้ข่าวช้าไปพอสมควร... เจ้าเก่งมากกัปตันหญิงที่ยื้อเวลาได้นานและยังรักษาชีวิตลูกเรือได้มากขนาดนี้”_**

ฮิลเลรี่ลอบกลืนน้ำลาย หญิงสาวเองก็รู้... ว่าถ้าคนพวกนี้มาไม่ทันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตนเองและลูกเรือ เป็นโจรสลัดเท่ากับทรยศอาณาจักร โทษทัณฑ์คือการ ‘แขวนคอ’อย่างเดียวเท่านั้น

_“แล้วเจ้าจะเอาอย่างไรต่อ?”_ เพียร์ซยังเอ่ยต่อไป ชายหนุ่มเริ่มก้าวเท้าย่ำและเดินสำรวจซากเรือของหล่อน _“ข้าไม่ได้ปากพล่อยนะ แค่พูดตามสิ่งที่เห็น แต่เรือเจ้าผุพังขนาดนี้ มันแล่นต่อไปไม่ไหวแน่ เอาเป็นแล่นแค่จากตรงนี้ไปยังอ่าวโรลลิ่งส์เรือเจ้ายังไปไม่รอด และถ้าเจ้าโชคร้าย เจอมังกรน้ำที่เพิ่งจะหนีหัวซุกหัวซุนไปเพราะสัตว์เลี้ยงของข้าตื่นมาเล่นสนุกเมื่อครู่ว่ายกลับมาถิ่นเดิมของมัน ไอ้ความพยายามทั้งหมดที่ข้าทำเพื่อช่วยชีวิตกลุ่มโจรสลัดของเจ้าจะเป็นศูนย์เลยนะ”_

นาง ‘รู้’ และนาง ‘เข้าใจ’ เป็นอย่างดี แต่กัปตันเรืออย่างนางไม่สามารถก้มหัวให้ใครได้ง่าย ๆ ถึงแม้ว่าจะเป็น ‘หนี้ชีวิต’ อีกฝ่ายก็ตาม

_“เอางี้ดีกว่า ข้ามีข้อเสนอมาให้”_

ฮิลเลรี่เงียบ ดวงตาสีแซฟไฟร์หรี่ลงอย่างระมัดระวัง

**_“ไปกับข้าดีไหม กัปตันฮิลเลรี่”_ **

“…”

**_“ข้ามีเรือที่เหมาะสมกับเจ้า ข้าจะมอบนางให้แน่นอน ถ้าเจ้าตกลง เจ้าจะกลายเป็นหนึ่งในสี่เทพโจรสลัด เป็นขุนพลฝีมือดีของข้า เราจะร่วมกันสร้างศักราชใหม่และปลดแอกตัวเองจากสัญญาสงบศึกบ้า ๆ อย่าง ‘พันธะสัญญาศักดิ์สิทธิ์’!”_ **

“…”

_“ว่าอย่างไร?”_

นางหันกลับไปมองหน้าลูกเรือของตน แต่ละคนมีสีหน้าตื่นตระหนกและหวาดกลัว หลายคนยังตั้งตัวไม่ทันกับภาพความโหดร้ายของสัตว์ทะเลที่จมเรือนาวีอย่างกับมันเป็นของเล่น พวกเขาเหล่านั้นก็แค่อยากมีชีวิตรอด...

_“ก็ได้ ข้าตกลง แต่...”_

_“แต่?”_

**_“แต่เจ้าต้องรับปากว่าข้าและลูกเรือจะได้ทั้งอิสระและความสงบสุข”_ **

นั่นเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นใหญ่ฮิลเลรี่และลูกเรือของตนกลายมาเป็นกลุ่มโจรสลัดใต้บังคับบัญชาของเพียร์ซ เรนโซ หลังจากวันนั้นพวกเขาก็เดินทางกลับไปที่หมู่เกาะโจรสลัด หมู่เกาะที่ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นแดนสวรรค์สำหรับโจรสลัดทุกคน ฮิลเลรี่ได้รับมอบ ‘เลกาซี่’ เรือสวยงามที่แล่นเร็วที่สุดเป็นพาหนะ

เพียร์ซไม่เคยเรื่องมาก เจ้านั่นให้อิสระนางอย่างเต็มที่ โดยขอแค่อย่างเดียว เมื่อมีภารกิจต้องกลับมาที่อ่าวโจรสลัดเสมอ ตลอดระยะเวลาครึ่งปี ฮิลเลรี่ไม่เคยได้รับการติดต่อจากราชาโจรสลัดเลย นางและลูกเรือพร้อมกับเลกาซี่ออกไปผจญภัย จนกระทั่งหนึ่งอาทิตย์ก่อนที่สารนัดรวมพลฉบับแรกถูกส่งมาให้นาง

“ใกล้แล้ว...”

เสียงทุ้มต่ำของจาฮานเรียกสติฮิลเลรี่ให้กลับมาอยู่ที่ปัจจุบันอีกครั้ง

“ใกล้แล้ว?” ฮิลเลรี่เอ่ยทวน หญิงสาวมองออกไปด้านนอกหน้าต่างจึงเห็นว่ารถม้าของพวกเขากำลังวิ่งเข้าสู่เขตประตูเมือง ทางลาดนั้นสูงชันขึ้นมาเรื่อย ๆ จนพวกเขามาถึงปราสาทหลังโตบนยอดเขา รถม้าจึงค่อย ๆ จอดนิ่งสนิท

“ดูเองบนฟ้าสิ”

เอ่ยจบ ชายหนุ่มตัวโตก็เปิดประตูรถม้า เขากระโดดลงไปและหันกลับมาหาหญิงสาวพร้อมกับยื่นมือมาให้ ฮิลเลรี่พึมพำ ‘ขอบใจ’ แต่นางกลับส่ายหน้าไม่รับความช่วยเหลือ นางก้าวลงจากรถม้าด้วยตัวเอง ดวงตาสีแซฟไฟร์เหลือบมองท้องฟ้าที่เริ่มมีเมฆครึ้มบดบังความแจ่มใส่เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาอย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ใจ

“ _พายุ_ กำลังจะมา”

หญิงสาวอดรู้สึกทึ่งไม่ได้กับการพายากรณ์อากาศที่แม่นยำของชายตัวโตราวกับยักษ์คนนี้

“ข้าเชื่อแล้ว” นางตอบด้วยความรู้สึกชื่นชมอย่างจริงใจ “เจ้าเป็นต้นหนเรืองั้นเหรอ?”

มือแข็งแรงของจาฮานปิดประตูรถม้าและตบมันหนึ่งครั้ง เป็นสัญญาณให้เมริด้ากระตุกแส้ม้าและเอารถไปเก็บ

“เปล่า ข้าไม่ใช่ต้นหน” ร่างสูงใหญ่เอ่ยตอบ หมุนตัวและเดินนำกัปตันเรือสาวเข้าไปในปราสาท “ข้าเป็นแค่ผู้ติดตาม ไม่มีตำแหน่งอะไรบนเรือทั้งนั้น”

“เจ้าควรจะเป็นต้นหน ความสามารถในการทำนายลมฟ้าอากาศของเจ้าแม่นยำ”

จาฮานโคลงศีรษะ ไม่ตอบรับหรือยินดีกับคำชมของฮิลเลรี่

“ข้าไม่ชอบออกเรือ หากเป็นไปได้ข้ามักเลือกอยู่บนฝั่ง”

“เช่นนั้นเองข้าจึงไม่คุ้นหน้าเจ้า” ฮิลเลรี่เอ่ย หญิงสาวพาลนึกไปถึงเหตุการณ์นั้นอีกครั้ง “ข้าคิดว่าข้าความจำเลอะเลือนเองที่จำหน้าผู้ช่วยชีวิตไม่ได้ แต่เหตุการณ์ที่อ่าวโรลลิงส์เมื่อครึ่งปีก่อน เจ้าไม่ได้อยู่บนเรือกับราชาโจรสลัดสินะ?”

ชายหนุ่มชะงัก แต่ก็เป็นเพียงแค่เสี้ยววินาที

“ถูกต้อง ข้าไม่ได้อยู่บนเรือ”

แผ่นหลังที่เดินนำกัปตันนั้นยังตั้งตรงเช่นเดิม พวกเขาเดินผ่านคนรับใช้ในปราสาท พวกนางหยุดสิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่และก้มหน้าย่อตัวทำความเคารพนางและชายหนุ่มตัวโต

“ท่านจาฮาน” เสียงหญิงรับใช้หลายนางดังแว่วมา แต่เจ้าของดวงตาสีอเมทิสต์ไม่ได้ว่อกแว่กกลับไปมองพวกนางที่เอ่ยทักทายและทำความเคารพสักนิด ท่าทางแบบนี้ยิ่งทำให้ฮิลเลรี่มั่นใจว่าคนที่เพียร์ซ เรนโซส่งมารับนางไม่ใช่คนธรรมดา ฮิลเลรี่และจาฮานไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันอีกจนกระทั่งจาฮานพานางมาหยุดหน้าประตูห้องห้องหนึ่ง คงถึงเวลาที่ต้องกล่าวลากันแล้ว

“ขอบใจเจ้ามาก จาฮาน”

จาฮานพยักหน้าให้กัปตันสาวหนึ่งครั้ง แม้ใบหน้าจะนิ่งสงบไม่แสดงความรู้สึก แต่ในห้วงความคิดเขากำลังชั่งใจ คิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่งว่าจะพูดดีหรือไม่พูดดี สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจซื่อสัตย์กับตนเอง

“คนในห้องมีทั้งฝูงชนที่ตื่นตระหนกกับพายุและคนพิลึกอย่างท่านที่จะวิ่งเอาดาบออกไปฟาดฟันมัน”

ฮิลาเรียสชะงักฝีเท้า นางหันกลับมามอง... เงยหน้ามองคนพูดเพราะอีกฝ่ายสูงใหญ่ราวกับยักษ์

**“บางครั้งพายุก็สงบลงก่อนที่จะถึงฝั่ง แต่ความบ้าคลั่งของฝูงชนไม่อาจจะหยุดลงได้ง่าย ๆ หากท่านต้องหันดาบใส่คนเหล่านั้นเพื่อปกป้อง ‘ความสงบสุข’ ท่านจะทำลงไหม?”**

“…”

“ไม่ต้องรีบตอบก็ได้ เก็บไปคิด ข้าเพียงถามเพราะท่านเป็นผู้หญิงพิลึก”

ริมฝีปากของหญิงสาวอ้าออกนิด ๆ คล้ายตัวโอ นางครุ่นคิดสักครู่ก็เอ่ยตอบออกไปอย่างฉะฉาน

“ตอนนี้ข้ายังให้คำตอบไม่ได้ แต่ข้าให้คำสัตย์ว่าจะมีคำตอบให้เจ้าได้สักวันหนึ่ง”

คำตอบของนางทำเอาคนถามนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งเช่นกัน สมองของจาฮานกำลังประมวลผล แต่เมื่อดวงตาสีอเมทิสต์ของเขาสบกับดวงตาสีแซฟไฟร์เป็นประกายมุ่งมั่น มุมปากนั้นก็คลี่ยิ้มออกมา

“ข้าจะรอฟัง ขอให้พระแม่แห่งท้องทะเลคุ้มครองท่าน”

มือหนายกขึ้นเคาะที่ประตูสองสามครั้งก่อนจะผลักมันให้เปิดออกแต่ตนเองไม่ได้เข้าไปด้วย เสียงผู้คนพูดคุยกันจ๊อกแจ๊กแซ่ดออกมาจนฮิลเลรี่ไม่แน่ใจนักว่ามีคนอยู่ในนั้นกี่คน และผู้ที่ไม่ชอบสุงสิงกับคนอื่นอย่างเธอจะรับมือกับมันอย่างไรดี

“เชิญครับ กัปตันฮิลเลรี่”

“ขอบใจอีกครั้ง จาฮาน”

จาฮานผงกหัวให้กับฮิลเลรี่ รอจนหญิงสาวเข้าไปด้านในแล้วก็ปิดประตู เสียงคุยเซ็งแซ่นั่นจึงหายไปเหลือเพียงแต่ความเงียบสงบในปราสาทอีกครั้ง...


	2. Rainstorm

“ยินดีต้อนรับ กัปตันฮิลเลรี่ เจ้ามาเป็นคนสุดท้ายพอดี”

เพียร์ซ เรนโซกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงทรงอำนาจเช่นเดิม ใบหน้าคมคร้ามของอีกฝ่ายมีรอยยิ้ม ทว่าดวงตาสองสีของอีกฝ่ายกลับไม่มีแม้แต่ความขำขัน

“ที่นั่งว่างนั้นเป็นของเจ้า และนับจากวินาทีนี้เป็นต้นไป เราทุกคนเป็นสหายร่วมรบ เราเป็นสหายร่วมอุดมการณ์ **เราจะไม่เข่นฆ่ากันเองเด็ดขาด แม้ว่าบางครั้งมันเป็นเรื่องช่วยไม่ได้ที่จะเผลอไปเหยียบเท้าใครเข้า แค่ข้าหวังว่าหากฝ่ายหนึ่งกล่าว ‘ขอโทษ’ และ ‘สำนึกผิด’ หรือถูก ‘เอาคืนแบบสมน้ำสมเนื้อ’ แล้ว อีกฝ่ายหนึ่งก็ไม่ควรผูกใจเจ็บ และปล่อยให้มันผ่านไป จริงไหม _กัปตันโตเลมี กัปตันเซปป์ลิน_ ”**

ชายหนุ่มกล่าวย้ำกับชายสองคนเป็นพิเศษ คนหนึ่งเป็นชายอายุราวยี่สิบเศษ รูปร่างผอมสูง เส้นผมสีแพลตินั่มบลอนด์เกือบขาวและดวงตาสีทองแวววาว ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายแต่งกายด้วยชุดขาว สีผิวซีด ๆ นั่นก็แทบกลืนหายไป ส่วนชายอีกคนดูมีอายุมากกว่า น่าจะอยู่ในวัยสี่สิบเศษ ผ่านร้อนผ่านหนาว เขามีเส้นผมสีไวน์ และดวงตาสีมะฮ็อกกานี ผิวสีโอลีฟเข้ม ๆ และมีรอยบากบริเวณริมฝีปากล้อมรอบหนวดเคราดกครึ้มที่ไม่ได้เล็มไม่ได้ตัดแต่งให้เรียบร้อยเท่าไหร่นัก

“ข้ารู้ ๆ หยุดซ้ำเติมสักที ราชา” บุรุษในชุดขาวที่ชื่อโตเลมีปัดมือไปมา ดวงตาสีทองกรอกมองบนด้วยท่าทางรำคาญ “ข้ารู้แล้วว่าข้าไม่สามารถ ‘เอาผิด’ _กัปตันเซปป์ลิน_ ที่ ‘แทง’ รองกัปตันของข้าจนบาดเจ็บสาหัส ‘ตัดนิ้ว’ ต้นหนคนสนิทของข้า และ ‘ฆ่า’ ลูกเรือของข้าได้ เพราะข้าไปลักพาตัวลูกชายห้าขวบของเขามาขังไว้และจับถ่วงน้ำให้เกือบตายไปสองสามครั้งก่อน เพราะว่าเราเจ๊ากันแล้วถูกต้องไหม?”

ชายผมขาวเอ่ยประโยคเหล่านั้นด้วยน้ำเสียงคับแค้นและประชดประชัน สายตาเอาเรื่องนั้นถูกตวัดส่งไปให้ชายร่างใหญ่หนวดเคราเฟิ้มและแต่งกายไม่สุภาพที่นั่งเหยียดกายจิบบรั่นดีจากในแก้วอยู่อย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว

“ข้าว่าเจ้าปักปรำข้าเกินไปนิดนะ โตเลมี” เสียงทุ้มต่ำของชายหนวดเคราดกครึ้มเอ่ยตอบ มือหนาวางแก้วบรั่นดีลงกับโต๊ะ กระดิกนิ้วชี้ไปมา “ข้อแรก ข้าแทงรองกัปตันของเจ้า เพราะไอ้เวรนั่นไม่ยอมคืนลูกชายข้าให้ดี ๆ ข้อสอง ข้าสั่งตัดนิ้วต้นหนคนสนิทของเจ้า เพราะมันฟันแขนกุ๊กบนเรือข้าจนมันบาดเจ็บสาหัส กลับมาใช้มืออย่างเดิมไม่ได้ ส่วนข้อสาม ไอ้ลูกน้องเจ้าที่ตายนั่น... มันตายเพราะทนพิษไข้จากบาดแผลไม่ไหวเองต่างหาก ราชาเป็นพยานให้ข้าได้... ใช่ไหมราชา? เจ้าเองก็รู้นี่ว่าข้าไม่ได้ทำผิดกฎ ลูกเรือของโตเลมีตายเอง ข้าไม่ได้ ‘ฆ่า’ มัน”

“นี่เจ้า..!”

ปัง! ปัง!!

ลูกกระสุนเฉี่ยวใบหน้าชายผมขาวและชายหนวดเฟิ้มโดยที่จังหวะลั่นไกห่างกันไม่ถึงวินาที ฮิเลเรียสถึงกับเบิกตาประหลาดใจ นางมัวแต่มองขุนพลสองคนเถียงกันจึงไม่ทันมองที่มา

“เราคุยเล่นกันเสร็จหรือยัง?”

เสียงเย็นเยียบดังมาจากเพียร์ซ เรนโซ ชายหนุ่มควงปืนพกเอาไว้ในมือบ่งบอกว่าเมื่อกี้นั่นเป็นฝีมือของเขาเอง ใบหน้าคมคร้านเหี้ยมโหด ปล่อยรังสีกดดันออกมาจนขุนพลทั้งสองสงบสติอารมณ์ของตนได้ชะงัก

“ข้าคิดว่าเราคุยเรื่องนี้กันจบแล้วนะ หรือถ้าไม่จบ **ข้าเองนี่ล่ะจะสุ่มฆ่าลูกเรือของพวกเจ้าจนเหลือจำนวนลูกเรือให้เท่ากันไปเลยจะได้ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอีก ถ้าลูกของเซปป์ลินตาย ข้าก็จะฆ่าเมียเจ้าด้วย ดีไหมโตเลมี?”**

เพียร์ซหันไปมองบุรุษชุดขาว เขาเลิกคิ้วหนึ่งข้าง มันทำให้กัปตันโตเลพ่นลมหายใจก่อนจะส่ายหน้า

“เจ้าล่ะ เซปป์ลิน สนใจไหม?”

ราชาหันไปหาตัวปัญหาอีกคน

“อย่ามาแตะครอบครัวข้า!”

“ดี! เช่นนั้นพวกเจ้าก็ทำตัวให้มันดีหน่อย หัดเอาอย่างเลนน็อกซ์ หรือฮิลเลรี่บ้าง เห็นไหม ทั้งเขาและนางมาถึงไม่มีสร้างปัญหาให้ข้าสักนิด” ใบหน้าของเพียร์ซกลับมามีรอยยิ้มอีกครั้ง หากแต่มันเป็นรอยยิ้มแสยะเสียดสีมากกว่ารอยยิ้มยินดีอย่างจริงใจ “หรือแอบทำไว้แล้ว แต่ข้าไม่รู้?”

ฮิลเลรี่นิ่วหน้า ส่วนชายที่นั่งข้างนางกลับส่ายหน้าไหว นี่คงจะเป็นกัปตันเลนน็อกซ์

“สาบานว่าข้าไม่ได้ทำ” อีกฝ่ายชูมือข้างลำตัว โคลงศีรษะไปมา “นับตั้งแต่ได้เรือจากเจ้า ข้าก็ล่องนางออกไปผจญภัยกับลูกเรือ เพิ่งจะกลับมาที่เซนทรัลเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน ก่อนได้รับสาส์นจากเจ้านั่นล่ะ ราชา”

ฮิลเลรี่ลอบมองกัปตันเลนน็อกซ์ อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าช่างเหมือนกับนางจริง ๆ นางหันกลับไปมองราชาโจรสลัดอีกครั้ง รายงานอีกฝ่ายด้วยเสียงเรียบนิ่งและจริงจัง

“ข้าเองก็มิได้กลับมาเซนทรัลนานแล้วเช่นกัน ปกติข้าจะทอดสมออยู่นอร์ติน่า”

“เจ้าอยู่นอร์ติน่า?” เลนน็อกซ์ชวนคุย ชายผู้นี้มีเส้นผมหยักศกสีดำ ดวงตาสีเดียวกันเป็นประกายระริกเหมือนกับเด็กวัยรุ่นมีพลังล้นเหลือ คิ้วดกหนา และผิวสีน้ำตาลเฉดเข้มเหมือนกับช็อกโกแลต “ข้าก็แค่ถามเพราะอยากผูกมิตร ส่วนตัวข้าชอบความสงบแบบเซาธ์ลากูนมากกว่า อ้อ และข้าไม่ถูกกับกลิ่นกำมะถันและลาเมียน่ะ”

กัปตันอีกเรือส่งยิ้ม ฟันของเขาขาวและเรียงตัวสวย ท่าทางเป็นมิตรที่สุดในบรรดาทั้งหมด บางทีอาจจะเป็นมิตรและตรงไปตรงมามากกว่าเพียร์ซเสียด้วยซ้ำ ฮิลเลรี่คิด นางกำลังวิเคราะห์ว่าใครที่เป็นมิตรได้บ้าง และใครที่นางต้องระมัดระวัง และสำหรับกัปตันเรือคนนี้ คำว่า ‘มิตร’ น่าจะสมเหตุสมผลดี ก่อนที่หญิงสาวจะเอ่ยอะไรต่อ...

“เอาล่ะ ๆ จบเรื่องคุยสัพเพเหระกันได้แล้วคุณผู้หญิง” เพียร์ซเอ่ยปาก เรียกสายตาและความสนใจของกัปตันเรือทุกคนกลับมาที่ตนอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มเหน็บปืนกลับไปที่เอว ก่อนจะกวักมือให้สัญญาณกับลูกน้องของตนเอง

“นั่นรวมถึงพวกเจ้าด้วย มิสโตเลมี มิสเซปป์ลิน เอ๊ะ หรือข้าควรเรียกมิสซิสมากกว่า...?”

ยามที่ราชาโจรสลัดเรียกเหล่าขุนพลของตนว่า ‘คุณผู้หญิง’ มีเพียงโตเลมีเท่านั้นที่คิ้วกระตุกและมีท่าทางไม่พอใจ เลนน็อกซ์พ่นลมออกจากริมฝีปาก ส่วนเซปป์ลินเพียงแค่กรอกตาและข่มความรู้สึก แต่ละคนบุคลิกช่างจัดจ้านและเป็นเอกลักษณ์เหลือเกิน ฮิลเลรี่คิดชื่นชมในใจ (บางทีนางก็ลืมไปว่าบุคลิกนางเองก็ใช่จะจืดจาง ถึงจะไม่พูดมากนัก แต่ใบหน้างามหยิ่งยโสและห้าวหาญ กับความมุทะลุดุดันพร้อมวิ่งเข้าใส่เรื่องนั่นไม่ใช่คุณสมบัติของคนจืดชืดแน่ ๆ)

“จะอะไรก็เถอะ... มาเข้าเรื่องของเราดีกว่า” เพียร์ซประกบมือทั้งสองข้างเข้าหากัน เขาถูมันไปมาพร้อมกับแสยะยิ้มให้กับทุกคน **“ข้ามีภารกิจสำคัญให้พวกเจ้าทำ”**

คำว่า ‘ภารกิจ’ ทำให้เหล่ากัปตันเรือตื่นตัวและลืมความบาดหมาง

“โอฟีเลียที่รัก เอามันออกมาเร็ว”

ชายหนุ่มหันกลับไปหาลูกเรือทั้งสองของตน หนึ่งในนั้นก้าวเท้าขึ้นมาข้างหน้าหนึ่งก้าว ฮิลเลรี่ไม่มั่นใจว่านางอยู่กับราชาโจรสลัดตอนที่เขาแล่นเรือมาช่วยครั้งแรกด้วยหรือไม่ แต่ถ้าหากเป็นคนใกล้ตัวก็น่าจะถูกต้องนั่นล่ะ

โอฟีเลียถือม้วนกระดาษเข้ามา นางคลี่มันบนโต๊ะ หยิบแก้วบรั่นดีของเพียร์ซและใช้มันเป็นที่ทับกระดาษ โตเลมีและเลนน็อกซ์เห็นนางทำดังนั้นพวกเขาก็ช่วยคลี่กระดาษแผ่นนั้นและใช้ขวดไวน์กับแก้วเหล้าวางตรงมุมจนแผ่นกระดาษแผ่นใหญ่ถูกคลี่ออก มันปรากฎเป็นรูปแผนที่ของอ่าวโจรสลัด

อ่าวโจรสลัดนั้นประกอบไปด้วยเกาะน้อยใหญ่กระจุกอยู่รวมกันเป็นรูปคล้ายกับรูปพระจันทร์เสี้ยว มีทั้งหมดห้าหมู่เกาะใหญ่ โดยเกาะเซนทรัลนั้นอยู่ตรงกลาง ส่วนอีกสี่หมู่เกาะนั้นถูกตั้งชื่อตามทิศทางที่มันอยู่โดยมีเซนทรัลเป็นศูนย์กลางการปกครองของอ่าวและเป็นที่ตั้งของปราสาทราชาโจรสลัด เกาะ ‘นอร์ติน่า,’ ‘อีสแลนดีส,’ ‘เซาธ์ลากูน,’ และ ‘เวสฟอร์ต’ ที่อยู่ทางทิศเหนือ, ตะวันออก, ใต้ และตะวันตกตามลำดับตามเข็มนาฬิกา

**นอร์ติน่า** อยู่ทางเหนือ บนเกาะมีขนาดใหญ่และอยู่ใกล้กับแหล่งแร่กำมะถัน บนเทือกเขาอันเป็นแหล่งแร่อุดมสมบูรณ์นั้นมีลาเมียพื้นเมืองอาศัยอยู่จำนวนมาก พวกมันเป็นอมุษย์ ครึ่งท่อนล่างเป็นงู ส่วนท่อนบนเป็นมนุษย์ และมีดวงตาที่น่ากลัวคล้ายกับสัตย์เลื้อยคลาน พวกมันอาศัยกันอยู่เป็นฝูง ไม่เป็นมิตรกับมนุษย์หรือเผ่าพันธุ์อื่น ส่วนในเมืองนอร์ติน่าใกล้กับท่าเรือเป็นเมืองท่าการค้าที่คึกคักเป็นอันดับสาม รองลงมาจากเซนทรัล และเกาะเซาธ์ลากูน ของขึ้นชื่อประจำเกาะคืออัญมณีที่ได้จากเหมือนแร่ของพวกลาเมียและผลิตภัณฑ์จากหนังงูและกระดูกมังกรทะเล

ถัดจากนอร์ติน่าคือดินแดนแห่งบึงและป่าโกงกาง หรือ **อีสแลนดีส** ที่ไม่มีนักเดินเรือคนไหนอยากเข้าไปเทียบท่า แม้ว่าบนเกาะมีแหล่งน้ำจืดธรรมชาติและยังอุดมสมบูรณ์ แต่เพราะบางพื้นที่เป็นน้ำกร่อยทำให้มีพืชและสัตว์แปลกหายากและดุร้าย ผู้คนไม่ค่อยเข้ามาตั้งรกรากมากนัก นอกจากมีสัตว์ป่าดุร้ายแล้ว บนเกาะยังเป็นที่อยู่ของชนเผ่าโบราณจำนวนสี่ชนเผ่า พวกนี้ไม่พูดภาษาวาส--ภาษากลางที่คนจากทวีปหลักใช้สื่อสารกัน พวกเขาไม่เป็นมิตร ไม่เคยเดินเรือออกนอกทะเลนอกเขตน่านนำ้ลึก และไม่ต้อนรับคนแปลกหน้า ทั้งสี่ชนเผ่ายังคงดำเนินชีวิตแบบโบราณและรักษาขนมธรรมเนียมประเพณีของตน นั่นรวมไปถึงการบูชาสัตว์อสูรบางชนิดและพฤติกรรมการล่าคนจากต่างเผ่าและกินเนื้อมนุษย์

ทางทิศใต้คือ **เซาธ์ลากูน** เป็นสวรรค์ของนักเดินเรือ ด้วยรอบเกาะนั้นมีความอุดมสมบูรณ์ทางทะเล เต็มไปด้วยปะการัง แถมบริเวณท่าเรือยังมีสถานที่เริงรมณ์และบำบัดความใคร่ให้กับโจรสลัดและนักเดินทาง มันเป็นเมืองท่าการค้าที่ครึกครื้น ไม่หลับไหล และระบบเศรษฐกิจที่การค้าขายแลกเปลี่ยนนั้นเข้ามามีบทบาทสำคัญเป็นอย่างมาก เกาะเซาธ์ลากูนเป็นเพียงเกาะเดียวที่มีการบังคับใช้กฏหมายอย่างเคร่งครัด มีผู้คุมกฎและทหารเวรยามคอยดูและเกาะ นอกจากนั้นยังมีคนที่ทำหน้าที่คล้ายกับตำรวจบ้านเมืองคอยดูแลความเรียบร้อยอีกด้วย เป็นเมืองที่มีคนมาตั้งรกรากอยู่มากรองจากเซนทรัล

สุดท้ายคือ **เวสฟอร์ต** หรือป้อมปราการแห่งทิศตะวันตก ที่ถูกขนานนามเช่นนั้นเพราะเขตพื้นที่ของเกาะนี้มีลักษณะเป็นหน้าผาสูงชันตลอดแนว ผู้ที่เดินเรือจะต้องมีความรู้เรื่องกระแสน้ำและรู้จักเวสฟอร์ตประมาณหนึ่งจึงจะสามารถเดินเรือผ่านมันไปได้ คนส่วนใหญ่มักเดินเรืออ้อม ถึงแม้จะเสียเวลาและเปลืองเสบียงแต่ก็ปลอดภัยกว่ามาก เวสฟอร์ตเป็นป้อมปราการทางธรรมชาติด่านสุดท้ายที่ปกป้องอ่าวโจรสลัดจากผู้รุกรานทางตะวันตกและทวีปหลัก เพราะกระแสน้ำเชี่ยวกราดและแนวหินโสโครกกระจัดกระจายทำให้พื้นที่ของเวสฟอร์ตเข้าถึงยากและไม่สามารถใช้ประโยชน์ได้มากมายนัก จะเทียบท่าที่เวสฟอร์ตจึงต้องเทียบที่ **ท่าเรือหลังปลาวาฬ** เพียงท่าเดียวเท่านั้น

“บอกข้าทีว่าตลอดเวลาที่ข้าให้เรือพวกเจ้าออกไปเที่ยวเล่น พวกเจ้าเชี่ยวชาญการเดินเรือและพื้นที่ของเกาะใดเกาะหนึ่งมากเป็นพิเศษ?” เพียร์ซเลิกคิ้วมองขุนพลของเขาทุกคน ท่อนแขนหนายกขึ้นกอดอก “ว่าไง โตเลมี เซปป์ พวกเจ้าทั้งคู่คงไม่ได้ติดเด็กขายบริการหรือคิดแต่จะเลี้ยงลูกอยู่กับบ้านหรอกนะ?”

“ขอเถอะ เจ้าคิดว่าข้าเป็นใครกัน?” ชายผมขาวผู้ถูกหยามเกียรติว่าติดเด็กขายบริการตบโต๊ะ แววตาสีทองวาวโรจน์เอาเรื่อง “คนอย่างข้าให้หลับตาเดินเรือยังทำได้ ข้ารู้จักเส้นทางทางทะเลเหมือนกับเส้นเลือดบนหลังมือของข้า ...ไม่เหมือนใครบางคน” ว่าจบก็ปรายตามองคู่ปรับหนวดเฟิ้ม

“ถึงข้าจะมีลูกก็ใช่ว่าไร้ซึ่งเขี้ยวเล็บ...” เซปป์ลินโต้ตอบกลับทันควัน

**“พอ!”**

ราชาพูดขัด เขายกมือขึ้นมาอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ก่อนจะใช้มือข้างนั้นนวดขมับตัวเอง “ฮิลเลรี่ เจ้าว่าเจ้าทอดสมออยู่นอร์ติน่าใช่ไหม? ส่วนเลนน็อกซ์ เจ้าชำนาญน่านน้ำทิศใต้?”

“ถูกต้อง” เลนน็อกซ์เอ่ยเสียงชัดถ้อยชัดคำ ขณะที่กัปตันสาวพยักหน้าหนักแน่น

“นี่อาจจะเป็นปัญหา” โอฟีเลียเอ่ยขึ้น นางเท้าเอวและหันไปหาเพียร์ซ ฝ่ายราชาเองก็มีท่าทางเคร่งเครียดมากยิ่งขึ้น “เราอาจจะต้องเปลี่ยนแผน เห็นด้วยหรือไม่ ท่านราชา?”

“ข้าเห็นด้วย ดังนั้นฮิลเลรี่ ข้าจะให้เจ้าทำภารกิจพร้อมกับเซปป์ลิน ส่วนเจ้า เลนน็อกซ์ เจ้าจับคู่กับโตเลมี” ผู้อยู่สูงสุดเอ่ย มันทำให้กัปตันทั้งสี่มองหน้ากันอย่างไม่เข้าใจ พวกเขายังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าภารกิจของตนคืออะไร “สนใจข้าก่อน อย่าเพิ่งมองกันเอง... พวกเจ้าจะได้ขอบคุณคู่หูเจ้าและได้รักใครกลมเกลียวกัน ได้มองหน้ากันจนเบื่อกับคู่หูแน่”

นิ้วของราชาโจรสลัดเคาะลงบนแผนที่ ทีแรกฮิลเลรี่ไม่คิดอะไร แต่มองมองอีกครั้งหญิงสาวจึงเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เคาะนิ้วเฉย ๆ แต่กำลังชี้บางอย่างอยู่

“เห็นไหม นี่อะไร?”

“เกาะอีสแลนดีส” เลนน็อกซ์เป็นคนเอ่ย “นี่คือสถานที่ทำภารกิจของเรางั้นหรือ ราชา”

“ถูกต้อง เลนน็อกซ์”

ฮิลเลรี่เหลือบมองหน้าต่างด้านหลังราชาโจรสลัด แสงอาทิตย์ที่เคยสว่างจ้าด้านหลังถูกเมฆทึบบดบัง

_เม็ดฝนเม็ดแรกสาดเทลงมาจากฟ้า..._

มันกระทบกับกระจกและแตกตัวแยกจากกันเป็นละอองฝอย

“ข้าถามหน่อย มีใครเคยไปที่เกาะอีสแลนดีสนี่บ้างไหม?”

“มันไม่ใช่สถานที่ที่น่าอภิรมณ์นักไม่ใช่หรือ ข้าเองเคยแล่นเรือไปเทียบท่าเมื่อสามสี่ปีก่อน พวกชนเผ่าพื้นเมืองพวกนั้นมันเป็นตัวแสบขนานแท้ ไม่มีใครอยากเทียบที่เกาะนั้นนานหรอกกระมังราชา และแถม...เกาะแห่งนั้นยังมีเรื่องเล่าขานอย่างน้อยหนึ่งเรื่องจากเจ็ดสิบสามเรื่องจากภูติพรายน้ำ... เรื่องของราชาโจรสลัดโจวานที่สูญเสียทุกอย่าไปที่นั่น”

นิทาน 73 เรื่องจากภูติพรายน้ำเป็นเรื่องเล่าขานที่ชาวอ่าวโจรสลัดรู้จักกันเป็นอย่างดี มันเป็นนิทานที่ผู้ใหญ่จะเล่าให้เด็ก ๆ ฟังก่อนนอน เป็นเรื่องทั้งหมด 73 เรื่องที่คอยเตือนสติและห้ามไม่ให้เด็ก ๆ ทำสามอย่างนี้ หนึ่ง...ย่างเท้าเข้าไปในที่ที่ไม่ควรเข้า สอง... สอดจมูกไปในที่ที่ไม่ควรยุ่ง และสาม... เผลอได้ยินในเรื่องที่ไม่สมควรจะรับรู้...

เรื่องเล่าของอดีตราชาโจรสลัดโจวานนั้นถูกจัดอยู่ในหมวดหมู่แรก ‘ย่างเท้าเข้าไปในที่ที่ไม่ควรเข้า’ และสถานที่แห่งนั้นคือเกาะอีสแลนดีส

_สายฝนเม็ดที่สองหยดลงมา..._

“หึ เจ้าเชื่อเรื่องเล่าแบบนี้ด้วยรึ เลนน็อกซ์?”

“ข้าก็ต้องเชื่อครึ่งไม่เชื่อครึ่ง ในทะเลไร้กฏเกณฑ์แห่งนี้ อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้”

“ไร้สาระ”

“เจ้าต่างหากที่ควรจะเชื่อมากกว่าใครเพื่อน เจ้าเป็นครึ่งเงือกมิใช่รึ โตเลมี”

“เป็นครึ่งเงือกที่เติบโตมากับพ่อที่เป็นมนุษย์ ถ้าข้าถูกเลี้ยงดูโดยแม่ที่เป็นเงือก ป่านนี้ข้าคงโดนฉีกเป็นสองส่วนและถูกโยนให้ฉลามกิน ไม่ได้โตมาต่อปากต่อคำกับไอ้ทึ่มอย่างเจ้าหรอก เซปป์ลิน”

“พอได้แล้วพวกเจ้าทั้งคู่... ราชา หากภารกิจของพวกเราคือการเดินทางไปเกาะอีสแลนดีส ข้าก็ไม่หวั่นเกรง”

_สายฝนเม็ดที่สาม..._

“ถูกต้องแล้ว เกาะอิสแลนดีสคือสถานที่ทำภารกิจแรกของพวกเจ้า ของพวกเรา”

ดวงตาสองสีของเพียร์ซเป็นสีเข้มขึ้น ใบหน้ามุ่งมั่นและไม่หวั่นเกรงแต่สิ่งใด

“ถ้าข้าบอกว่าข้าไม่เชื่อตำนานนั่นเลยแม้แค่คำเดียวล่ะ?”

_สายฝนเม็ดที่สี่..._

“ถ้าข้าบอกว่าเรื่องของปู่ทวดโจวานของข้าเป็นเรื่องโกหกทั้งเพ เป็นหนึ่งในเรื่องไร้สาระงี่เง่าที่ทำให้โจรสลัดกล้าหาญอย่างพวกเจ้ากลัวหัวหดกันไปเอง ทำให้ไม่มีโจรสลัดหน้าไหนกล้าเข้าไปเทียบท่าที่อีสแลนดีสล่ะ?”

สายฝนเม็ดที่ห้า...

“ถ้าข้าบอกว่าสาเหตุที่แท้จริงที่ปู่ทวดโจวานของข้าต้องจบชีวิตลงที่นั่นไม่ใช่เพราะเข้าไปในที่ที่ไม่ควรอยู่ แต่เป็นเพราะมีคนไม่อนุญาตให้ปู่ทวดของข้าออกมา **เพื่อที่ว่าที่ซ่อนของสมบัติมหาศาลของปู่ทวดข้าจะกลายเป็นความลับต่อไปล่ะ?”**

สายฝนเม็ดที่หก... เจ็ด... และแปด...

**“พวกเจ้าเคยเห็นทองมากมายจนถมห้องห้องนี้จนเต็มได้ไหม? เชื่อข้าหรือไม่ว่าทองและสมบัติเหล่านั้นมันถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ที่เกาะอีสแลนดีส!”**

เสียงเปาะแปะของเม็ดฝนที่ตกกระทบหน้าต่างดังถี่และรุนแรงมากยิ่งขึ้น หน้าต่างกระจกเปียกชุ่มจากละอองน้ำและหยดฝนที่ไหลลงมาตามแรงโน้มถ่วงจนกระจกใสนั้นถูกเคลือบฉาบด้วยม่านน้ำ

_พายุฝน_ มาถึงแล้ว...


End file.
